Rêve
by Helody
Summary: Le rêve venait de commencer, mais s'est terminé bien trop vite. Mais pas assez pour qu'ils l'oublient. Akuroku. Yaoi, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.


**Ce one-shot m'est venu tout seul tandis que je broyais du noir XD Vous avez le droit de me croire ou non, mais j'écris mieux quand je suis triste. De plus, j'aime écrire des trucs tristes, des trucs qui font pleurer, ou ce genre de choses. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Et puis j'aime ce couple tout simplement. Parce qu'il me donne sérieusement envie de pleurer, bien que je suis insensible et déteste pleurer. C'est nul de s'attacher a des persos qui n'existent pas me direz-vous. Mais je pense qu'ils existent, quelque part, sauf qu'on ne peut pas les voir. je sais, c'est très philosophiques, n'est ce pas? Bref, j'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira et je vous fais de gros bisous.**

**Disclaimer : J'aimerais les avoir. Comme je ne les ais pas, je me contente d'écrire sur eux. Et ça m'est suffisant **

_Rêve_

Juste deux regards qui se croisent. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus comme l'océan, visage angélique. Cheveux rouges comme le feu, yeux vert émeraude, deux petits tatouages sur les joues.

Et c'était suffisant pour savoir que le rêve commençait.

-----

Deux keyblades qui s'entrechoquent dans une sorte de danse diabolique. Des petits corps noirs qui sont coupés en moins d'une seconde. Un tueur accompli qui n'a aucune pitié.

Voilà ce qui ressortait de ce jeune garçon. Axel ne l'avait pas vraiment cru au début. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé.

La capuche du treizième membre se retira soudainement lorsque celui-ci fit un salto arrière, dévoilant ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés et un regard froid qui en ferrait pâlir plus d'un.

Un petit sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du rouquin. Le visage angélique qu'il avait vu la première fois semblait avoir changé. Une certaine colère et férocité étaient apparues sur son visage.

Dans un ultime coup de Keyblade, la dernière Ombre disparu, lâchant un coeur. Le regard azur du porteur de la keyblade suivit le coeur, chose tellement voulu par les similis. Cette petite chose rose disparut soudainement, absorbé par les ténèbres.

Le blond regarda soudainement Axel, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de place. Il l'avait observé depuis le début. Le roux avait voulu l'aider mais Roxas, pour toute réponse, il lui avait lancé un regard noir.

" Impressionnant. "

Le regard de Roxas prit une légère pointe de surprise, mais ne perdit pas sa froideur. Il lâcha ses keyblades et elles disparurent aussitôt, dans un léger bruit. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de remettre sa capuche et de commencer à lui tourner le dos dans une ignorance des plus totales.

Intouchable. Le sourire d'Axel disparu. Roxas était intouchable. Ce genre de personne qu'il est très difficile d'avoir ou encore d'attirer l'intention. Mais il avait au moins réussi à capter son intention, puisqu'il l'avait regardé. Cependant, il n'avait rien fait de plus.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Loin de là. Axel était censé être le partenaire de Roxas, alors il avait intérêt à l'accepter.

Axel était attiré par Roxas, comme un aimant. Il voulait le connaître. Alors il le connaîtrait.

-----

Le 13ème membre était allongé sur son lit, pensif. Ce type, Axel était vraiment... bizarre. Il l'avait regardé avec une sorte d'admiration et de curiosité. Le blond devait se l'avouer : Axel lui paraissait différent des autres membres.

De toute, c'était son partenaire alors il serrait bien obligé de le connaitre, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

------

" On pourrait aller sur le clocher non? "

Chakrams et Keyblades volaient dans différentes direction pour détruire les sans coeurs qui les encerclaient. Roxas avait besoin de concentration et pourtant, ce maudit huitième membre le dérangeait constamment.

" Pourquoi faire? " lança froidement le blond tout en détruisant un sans coeur d'un coup avec Souvenir Perdu.

Le roux jeta un coup d'oeil à Roxas, qui, pour une fois, osa le regarder. Et le blond se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait vu des yeux d'un vert si intense. Il fut troublé quelques instants et un sans coeur essaya de l'attaquer mais il fit stopper par un chakram. Roxas murmura un petit merci et Axel eu un léger sourire.

" Pour apprendre a se connaître. " répondit enfin le pyromane en détruisant les derniers sans coeur avec une rafale de flammes. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de reculer, de peur de cramer avec.

" ... " Roxas enleva sa capuche et observa les alentours. C'était bel et bien à cet endroit qu'il était né. Du moins, a priori. Qu'il naisse à l'age de 15 ans lui paraissait plus ou moins bizarre, mais il était simili après tout.

" Je dois prendre ça pour un oui? " lança le roux en faisant disparaître ses chakrams. Il observa le blond quelques secondes et celui-ci hocha la tête. " Tu aimes les glaces? "

" Je... n'en ai jamais goutté. " Roxas se gratta la nuque, un peu gêné. Il n'était pas si énervant ce Axel, finalement. Du moins il était plus sympathique que les autres membres. Ceux-ci l'avaient regardé avec une certaine jalousie dans le regard. Juste parce qu'il était la pièce maîtresse de l'organisation. Il ne savait toujours pas en quoi d'ailleurs.

" Tu vas adorer! "

-----

Roxas était débout sur le clocher de la Cité du Crépuscule. La vue était tout simplement superbe. Le coucher de soleil était tout bonnement sublime. Il adorait vraiment ce monde, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Axel lui tendit une glace bleue - à l'eau de mer, selon lui. Roxas haussa un sourcil, ayant un peu peur que cette glace soit empoisonnée. " Goûtes au lieu de faire une tête pareille. "

Roxas porta la glace dans sa bouche et en mordilla un petit bout. Ce fut salé au début, puis sucré. Un mélange plutôt étonnant mais qui était finalement succulent. Le blond s'assit enfin, les deux jambes dans le vide, qu'il balançait de temps à autres.

" Sais-tu pourquoi le coucher du soleil du soir est rouge ? C'est parce que la lumière possède un grand nombre de couleurs et de toutes les couleurs qui existent, le rouge est celle qui vient de tous les côtés... " lança Axel avec fierté. Roxas savait très bien qu'étant un pyromane, sa couleur préférée devait être le rouge.

" Tu essayes juste de te rendre intéressant, Axel. " dit Roxas tout en ayant un léger sourire. Le premier qu'il avait depuis qu'il était dans l'organisation. Mais pourtant c'était tellement stupide. Il était un simili, il ne ressentait rien. Alors il n'avait pas à sourire. A cette pensée, son sourire s'effaça rapidement.

" Peut-être... " Il mordit dans sa glace avant de poursuivre. " Mais tu ne t'es jamais posé la question? "

" Je n'ai pas vécu assez pour me la poser. " lança-t-il froidement. Le roux soupira. Roxas avait était plutôt sympathique quelques secondes mais cela n'avait pas durer.

-----

" Tu es encore ici? " lança la clé du destin après être apparu d'un vortex noir. Il était a présent dans sa chambre. Blanche. Entièrement blanche. Tout cela contrastait avec le noir de leur manteau. Peut-être pour montrer qu'ils n'appartenaient ni à la lumière, ni au ténèbres. Ils étaient à la lisière des deux.

Le roux posa le livre qu'il lisait sur le lit. " Je m'ennuyais, alors je t'ai attendu. " Roxas se laissa tomber sur le lit et fonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Axel regarda son ami tout en posant une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci se redressa aussitôt.

" Axel! Arrête de faire ça... " Il baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait ce genre de geste affectif, mais plutôt que cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Surtout avec lui. Cela faisait environ un mois qu'ils se connaissaient, et leur relation était plutôt particulière. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, puisque c'est une "connexion " qui n'existe qu'avec les humains. Mais il s'agissait de quelque chose de fort.

" Pourquoi? " lança le roux en haussant un sourcil. Roxas leva les yeux vert le roux. Il y avait une certaine lueur de tristesse, ainsi qu'une certaine instance alors il détourna le regard, ne pouvant soutenir ce regard plus longtemps.

" Nous sommes des similis Axel, nous n'avons pas a avoir ce genre de... relation. " Malgré qu'Axel n'ait pas de coeur, il eu l'impression qu'on le poignardait.

" Arrête de croire ce bâtard de Xemnas " siffla le roux avec une certaine pointe de colère dans la voix. Roxas fut quelque peu surpris et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

" Tu veux que je croie qui d'autre? " dit vaguement Roxas, tout en se mettant une main derrière la tête. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Croire Xemnas était la chose la plus raisonnable à son sens.

" Toi. "

" ... " Roxas ne répondit pas, un peu surpris par la réponse de Axel, auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Après tout, il avait sûrement raison.

------

Axel regardait Roxas avec la même admiration que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu se battre. Sauf que cette fois, le blond était une vraie boule de nerf. Le roux ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé précédemment, mais cela avait mis Roxas dans une colère noire et cela se ressentait dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Il y avait une rage incroyable. Les sans coeurs s'éliminaient extrêmement rapidement, des dizaines de coeur s'envolant pratiquement en même temps. Axel ne put s'empêcher de les regarder et d'être jaloux de ces créatures : elle volaient des coeurs sans but particulier tandis que les similis ne rêvait que d'une chose : en avoir.

Dès que tous les sans coeurs furent détruit, Roxas lança avec rage ses keyblades qui disparurent dès qu'elles touchèrent le sol. Un éclair zébra le ciel noir comme les ténèbres et la pluie commença à tomber.

" Alors comme ça on ne peut rien ressentir hein !? " hurla le treizième membre, regardant le ciel avec un regard tellement noir qu'Axel frissonna. Les cheveux du blond commençaient à être trempés et la pluie coulait doucement sur son visage.

Il continua. " Xemnas est un salop, un bâtard, un enfoiré, un connard, un- " Axel ne put se retenir plus longtemps et pris la clé du destin dans ses bras. Le concerné ouvrit grand les yeux, incroyablement surpris.

Le roux s'attendait a se recevoir un coup de poing, un coup de pied, une injure, une keyblade en plein dans le ventre ou ailleurs, mais rien ne se passa. Le blond mis juste une main sur la poitrine d'Axel et serra le manteau du rouquin avec rage, a tel point qu'il cru que son manteau allait se déchirer.

Axel serra Roxas encore plus fort, puis murmura. " Ne le crois plus... " Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête et la reposa contre le torse d'Axel, tandis que la pluie continuer de tomber. Ils étaient complètement trempés mais ils s'en fichaient bien. Ils profitaient juste de l'instant présent, d'un moment de tendresse qu'ils avaient besoin.

" Axel? " Le garçon aux yeux bleus regarda un instant le roux, qui l'observait également. Le blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis posa ses lèvres sur celle du roux, doucement.

Et à cet instant il su que Xemnas avait tout faux.

-----

Roxas regardait le plafond tout en se sermonnant intérieurement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait embrasser Axel. Il l'avait fait sans vraiment réfléchir mais pourtant a cet instant, il s'était sentit incroyablement bien.

Comme s'il venait d'acquérir quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Quelqu'un apparu d'un vortex et il reconnut en quelques secondes les cheveux flamboyants d'Axel et quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serra étrangement. Le blond se leva, se dirigea vers le nouveau venu.

" Écoutes Axel, désolé pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'- " Mais avant qu'il puisse continuer sa phrase, le roux plaqua le treizième membre contre le mur et l'embrassa avec acharnement. Comme s'il allait le perdre un jour.

Roxas fut surpris au début et tenta de le repousser, puis finalement, il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, n'osant pas participer au baiser au début. Axel lécha la lèvre inférieure de Roxas, et sans attendre, il entrouvrit la bouche.

Le garçon aux yeux céruléens entoura ses bras autour du coup du rouquin, demandant plus à chaque baiser. Axel mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille de Roxas, qui eu un gémissement. Entre deux baisers, l'adolescent murmura :

" Je te veux... "

Et ce fut bien la première fois qu'il voulut quelque chose, quelqu'un.

------

" Axel... " murmura le blond. Le roux le regarda avec un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, un regard rempli d'affection... Il serra un peu plus le cou du plus grand tandis que celui-ci continuait, faisant gémir le plus jeune. Puis il crièrent mutuellement leur noms, à bout de souffle et en sueur.

Axel captura les lèvres de Roxas , dans un baiser langoureux puis le rouquin se mis a côté du blond. Il le pris dans ses bras, tout en déposant de légers baisers sur ses épaules.

" Je ne sais pas.. si c'était une bonne idée " murmura le blond, les yeux fermés, reposé contre le corps chaud du maître du feu.

" C'était si nul que ça? " lança le roux, en ayant un petit rire. Roxas fit de même avant de répondre.

" Mais non, idiot. C'est juste que... " Il s'arrêta puis reprit. " Laisse tomber. " Axel le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, puis celui-ci s'endormit paisiblement, tandis que le roux caressait doucement ses cheveux.

------

" Sora. "

Le blond regarda Xigbar avec un regard noir mais à la fois intrigué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, et jamais Xigbar ne cessait de lui répéter et a chaque fois, Axel s'énervait.

Roxas avait réfléchi des heures à la provenance de son prénom, à sa signification... La seule chose qu'il avait trouvée, c'était que son prénom contenait ses lettres, en plus d'un X. Et à ce moment là, il avait compris.

Roxas a su. Il était le simili de Sora.

Et ce jour là, Axel eu l'impression que ce qui lui était le plus cher filait entre ses doigts. Ce sentiment incroyable d'impuissance.

Il partirait.

Finalement, il l'avait toujours su.

-----

Et il était parti. Parce qu'il voulait savoir d'ou il venait, connaître son double. Axel trouvait ça tellement stupide.

Il l'avait abandonner, ni plus ni moins. Maintenant il se trouvait dans la chambre de son amant. Il cherchait quelque chose. Une lettre, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Quelque chose où il s'expliquait. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Strictement rien. Alors il s'effondra sur le lit de Roxas, tout en pleurant.

Perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus était bien trop dur.

------

" Je voulais juste revoir Roxas... "

Ce garçon avait les mêmes yeux que lui, et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait voulu le protéger. Parce que maintenant, Roxas avait fusionné avec lui. Roxas était une partie de Sora. Sora était une partie de Roxas.

" Il était la seule personne que j'aimais... "

Sora sentit une énorme douleur dans son coeur, comme si c'était la souffrance de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait pas exactement de qui, mais pourtant, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas ses larmes.

C'était les larmes de Roxas.

Axel essaya de lever son bras, puis essuya les larmes de Sora avec le pouce, avant de disparaître a jamais.

Et le rêve c'était terminé.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer ce one-shot autant que moi. C'est l'une de mes conceptions du passé de Roxas et Axel dans l'organisation, bien que je pense que Disney et Square Enix auront vite fait de nous démolir tout cela avec 358/2 days, certes. Aussi, n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir de voir que cela vous plait - un peu moins quand ça vous plait pas lol, mais il en faut pour tout les goûts et je ne vous force pas à aimer, loin de là. Kiss all **


End file.
